Shadowpact
| aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | type = | status = | founding members = Blue Devil; Detective Chimp; Enchantress; Nightmaster; Nightshade; Ragman | current members = | former members = | base of operations = Oblivion Bar | allies = Phantom Stranger | enemies = Etrigan; Pentacle | 1st appearance = ''Day of Vengeance'' #1 | final appearance = }} The Shadowpact is a fictional team of supernatural adventurers featured in comic books published by DC Comics. They first appeared in the ''Day of Vengeance'' limited series in 2005. They received their own Shadowpact ongoing series, which ran for twenty-five issues from 2006 to 2008. History The group is founded on a spur of the moment impulse by Enchantress, Ragman and Detective Chimp to get rid of the Spectre because of his decision to destroy all magic in the universe. They are joined by Blue Devil, Nightshade, and Nightmaster, the latter christening the group the "Shadowpact". During the course of the story, it is revealed by the wizard Shazam that the name “Shadowpact” has been used repetitively throughout history by groups of mystics who champion lost causes and who are doomed to failure. In their fight with the Spectre, the group is aided by others: the Phantom Stranger, who advised Detective Chimp even though he had been transformed into a rodent; Captain Marvel; the wizard Shazam; and Black Alice. At the end of the limited series though, only the six core members remain with the team. The Phantom Stranger, returning to human form, continues to advise the group. Captain Marvel is defeated by the Spectre as he tries to defend the Rock of Eternity. The wizard Shazam is also defeated by the Spectre. And Black Alice, after witnessing the final battle on the Rock from afar with the Shadowpact, leaves to be with her father in Dayton, Ohio, without formally joining the team. Some time afterwards, the Shadowpact helps Robin in rounding up meta-humans in Blüdhaven, right before the city is destroyed. During the adventure, they are again aided by another magic-based hero, the Warlock's Daughter. Shadowpact are headquartered in the Oblivion Bar, a hangout for mystics with a secret entrance in Gotham City. Jim Rook was then the owner of the bar. During the team's one year absence (see below), a flipper-armed conjurer named Eddie Deacon took over. Deacon claims ownership despite Rook's return. Day of Vengeance In the Day of Vengeance Special, the Shadowpact members join other magic users in trying to rebuild the Rock of Eternity after it shatters over Gotham City. Under the guidance of the Phantom Stranger, the gathered heroes split into three groups: one lead by Zatanna to gather and reassemble all the pieces of the Rock and its contents; one to act as bait for the Seven Deadly Sins; and one, composed of the Phantom Stranger and the Shadowpact, to actually trap the Sins. The plan works well, with Zatanna’s team making relatively short work of the retrieval and reconstruction. After capturing Greed, Nightshade is attacked and abducted by Felix Faust and the Demons Three, who deliver her to Alexander Luthor, Jr., who incorporates her into his multiverse power battery. With the Rock of Eternity restored, Zatanna tells Captain Marvel that he will have to remain inside it to make sure the wild magic it holds remains contained. While the Rock is being restored, Nabu, the last Lord of Order, confronts the Spectre. He goads the Spectre to the point where the Spectre kills him. This act has two results. First, it forces the Presence to notice what the Spectre has been doing and place him in a new host, Crispus Allen. Second, it signals the end of the Ninth Age and the Dawn of the Tenth. Making it to the Rock, Nabu has time before he passes to explain to the heroes what has happened to the Spectre and to charge Detective Chimp with choosing a new Doctor Fate. Finding that the Helm of Fate doesn't fit him, Detective Chimp gives it to Captain Marvel to throw from the Rock and let it fall to Earth, letting fate itself chose the new Doctor Fate. Oblivion Bar The team is now operating out of the back of the Oblivion Bar. In the first arc, a villain group known as the Pentacle whose members mirror the Shadowpact is introduced. The Pentacle, led by the sorceress Strega, forms a nearly impenetrable shield of solid blood over Riverrock, Wyoming and systematically begins to kill the townspeople as a means to summon Strega's master, the Lord of Light. The Shadowpact enter the town with the help of the Phantom Stranger. The Shadowpact is captured, but Detective Chimp escapes and frees the team, which overpowers the Pentacle and breaks Strega’s spell. In their next storyline the members of the Shadowpact have found themselves targeted by a whole host of villains including Blue Moon, Wild Huntsman, and The Congregation. They are all following the orders of Doctor Gotham, a new villain who has spent millenia underground, and has now set his sights on getting rid of the Shadowpact. Strega has also been revealed to be his ally, and he was responsible for the previous threats that the Shadowpact thwarted. During this arc Enchantress and Ragman are both turned into hellhounds by the Wild Hunstman and Nightshade, Blue Devil, and Ragman are all blinded by The Congregation. Despite these injuries the Shadowpact manage to force The Congregation to retreat. With help from Madame Xanadu they manage to cure their blinded teammates, and despite all their recent troubles the Shadowpact now find themselves in a stronger position in the magical order; Enchantress gained the possession of the Herne-Ramsgate Cauldron from Nightwitch which gives the Shadowpact access to information on every magical creature in the DC Universe, while Detective Chimp and Nightmaster have studied tactical and superhero strategies in order to mold the Shadowpact into the best team possible. A part of this was writing the "Three Universal Laws of Superheroics", a tip of the hat to Issac Asimov, as recited by Detective Chimp. * First Law: The lives and safety of innocent bystanders will always be protected. * Second Law: The lives and safety of you (the superhero) and members of your team will be protected to the extent that it does not conflict with the First Law. * Third Law: The lives and safety of all opponents will be protected to the extent that it doesn't conflict with the first two Laws. ” Checkmate deputizes the Shadowpact in order for them to assist the Black Queen in infiltrating Kobra. The team originally thinks this will be a one time arrangement, but Checkmate's black queen informs them that they will serve Checkmate for as long as they are needed, to the annoyance of the Enchantress. Members See also: Shadowpact members Shadowpact of 1908 * Adept - Mysterious master of occult knowledge * Civet I - Catlike reflexes skilled in subterfuge * Fairy Queen - Empress of the wee folk * Mister Meteor - Magically massive pugilist * Mrs. Prescott - Medium and psychic extraordinaire Shadowpact of 2006 * Blue Devil * Detective Chimp * Enchantress * Nightmaster * Nightshade * Ragman * Zauriel Shadowpact of 2108 * Apalala - Buddhist dragon * Brazen Man - Unearthed Alchemical powerhouse * Magus Eximius - The Last Word in 22 Century agic * Miss Poltergeist - Teen Angst Made Manifest * Revenant - Dangerous Destructive and Dead * Sardonyxx - Exiled Princess of a Lost World Notes & Trivia See also External Links * References ----